


Jihoon and Seungcheol

by chenenenenen



Series: Jihoon and Seungcheol [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenenenenen/pseuds/chenenenenen
Summary: Seungcheol plans to propose to Jihoon.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few years since Lee Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol had made their relationship official much to the delight of their parents especially Jihoon'

 

Jihoon felt his phone buzz in pocket and instantly a smile crossed his lips when he saw the name of the caller.

 

“I missed you today.” Jihoon said as soon as he answered.

 

‘I missed you too day Jihoonie.” Seungcheol replied. “But Jihoonie..” he said and Jihoon was already familiar with the way his boyfriend spoke.

 

“You can’t make it today too?” Jihoon asked when he stopped walking. “You promised me.”

 

“I know what I said.” Seungcheol said his voice laced with disappointment with their current situation. “But you know how busy my job can get.” He added. “I’ll make up to you on my next day off, okay?”

 

Jihoon could only hum in agreement and hung up. He stayed in the spot where he stood trying to calm himself down. “You don’t even get a proper day off anymore.” He said to his phone’s wallpaper which was of Seungcheol holding a rabbit.

 

Jihoon let out a sigh and began walking home.

 

“I’m home.” Jihoon said as soon as he had opened the front door and his mother’s head popped out from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

 

“Oh, you’re home early.” Jihoon’s mother said. “I thought you and Seungcheol were going out today.” She continued and quieted down when she saw her son’s face. “He couldn’t make it today too?”

 

Jihoon nodded and he felt his mothter hug him. “He’s too busy with work these days.”

 

“It’s okay Jihoonie.” Jihoon’s mother told her son. “Maybe he’s planning something for you.”

 

“You’ve been watching too much dramas Mom.” Jihoon said with much sarcasm. “I told you to tone it down a bit.”

 

“They’re too good to pass up Jihoonie.” She replied ruffling his son’s hair. “He said he’d make up to you didn’t he?”

 

Jihoon nodded. “He always says that.”

 

“He’s a man of his word Jihoonie.”

 

“I know.”

 

2 days later.

 

Jihoon heard knocking on his front door and opened it to see Seungcheol.

 

“I told you I’d make up to you.” Seungcheol said as soon as he saw Jihoon.

 

Instead of saying something, Jihoon threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms and Seungcheol returned the gesture by holding Jihoon by the waist.

 

“Don’t you dare talk about anything at work today.” Jihoon whispered.

 

“I won’t.” Seungcheol replied and kissed Jihoon’s forehead. “This will be one of your best days ever.”

 

“Every day’s the best with you.” Jihoon said hiding the growing blush on his face.

 

“Of course they are.” Seungcheol said barely containing a smile. “Now, should we go somewhere or should we stay here and show our neighbors how much we love each other?”

 

Jihoon pulled away and went back inside closin the door and opening it again. “By the way, you can come in if you like.”

 

“I’ll just wait here.”

 

When Jihoon went down the stairs, he already saw his mother and Seungcheol was already waiting for him.

 

“Just like the first time Jihoonie.” Jihoon’s mother said. “Remember?”

 

Jihoon nodded. “Of course.” He said. “How can I forget?”

 

“I did.” Seungcheol said as a joke but saw Jihoon’s face contort into something. “I was joking Jihoonie.” He immediately put his arms around Jihoon’s. “You looked cute that day. Pink hair and all.”

“That was probably my bad imitation of teenage angst.”

 

“You guys are so sweet to each other.” Jihoon’s mother said. “Not that I’m complaining.” She added and raised her thumbs as a sign of approval. “Now, you boys go out and have fun.”

 

“I’ll see you later Mom.” Jihoon said hugging his mother. “Don’t watch too much dramas while I’m out.”

 

“I hope we can really talk about marriage plans when you get back.” She told her son in a voice that only the two of them can hear.

 

“Fingers crossed.” Jihoon replied and followed Seungcheol out of the door.

 

 

Jihoon stepped out of the house and spotted Seungcheol sitting in the front porch steps looking very nervous.

 

“Are you okay?” Jihoo asked. “Do you feel cold?”

 

“No, I’m okay.” Seungcheol answered as he bolted up from where he sat. “Let’s go?”

 

Jihoon nodded and entered Seungcheol’s car that was parked right in front of the house.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Jihoon asked as he closed the door.

 

‘I heard there’s a carnival by the pier today. I thought of taking you there.”

 

“I hate carnivals.” Jihoon winced when he saw Seungcheol’s expression drop. “But since you want to go then I’ll give it a chance.”

 

Seungcheol grinned at the response and Jihoon smiled back. “YES!” the older male fistpumped and stopped in embarrassment when he noticed Jihoon staring. “Sorry, I got too excited.”

 

“I see that.” Jihoon replied and smiled to himself. They may have been going out for a long time now but there are things about Seungcheol that surprises Jihoon.

 

As soon as they have arrived at the entrance. Jihoon noticed that his boyfriend was becoming excited. “You’re really into this kind of thing huh?”

 

“Of course. Thank you for going with me though.”

 

“I’m sure this will be the best day you’re promising me.”

 

“Of course.” Seungcheol replied. “Just you wait.”

 

Jihoon smiled and hugged his boyfriend. “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

They spend the day playing the games and Seungcheol getting to win a stuffed toy which Jihoon dared him on.

 

“Let’s go on the ferris wheel.” Seungcheol suggested as he eyed the said ride in front of them and he saw Jihoon freeze for a moment.

 

“You okay?”

 

Jihoon nodded obviously nervous. “Come on.” He said as he moved to the line.

 

Seungcheol followed suite and in his hands clutched a small box.

 

End of Chapter One


	2. TWO

In the end, Seungcheol wasn’t able to do it on during the ferris wheel ride because his nervousness got the best of him and forgot all about the box inside his jacket pocket when the ride began moving.

 

“Where do you want to go next?” Jihoon asked as soon as they reached the ground.

 

“Anywhere you want.”

 

Jihoon looked around and noticed a sign about a event that was happening later.

 

“Can we go see the fireworks?” Jihoon said pointing to the sign and tugging at his boyfriend’s jacket sleeve. “Please?”

 

“Of course Jihoonie.” Seungcheol replied having a new idea.

 

 

They spent a few more minutes walking around before they made their way towards the venue.

 

“Are you thirsty?” Seungcheol asked when Jihoon took a seat on the ground.

 

“A bit.” Jihoon answered. “Where are you going?” he asked when Seungcheol walked.

 

“You said you were thirsty.” Seungcheol said with a grin on his face but actually he was freaking out inside. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Seungcheol immediately turned to the next corner and pulled out the box the ring was in. “Calm down Choi Seungcheol.” He said to calm himself down. “It’s nothing to freak about.” He continued. He went to the nearest vending machine and a lot of things ran across his mind as to how he should propose. “Should I do it when the fireworks go off?” he asked himself.

 

After a long time of thinking and the drink he bought turned lukewarm, he made his way back to where Jihoon was seated and found the younger sitting on the ground fiddling with the grass.

 

“Took you long enough.” Jihoon said seeing Seungcheol. “It’s not cold.” He grumbled when he accepted the lukewarm drink.

 

“Got lost on the way back.” Seungcheol lied and flinched when he saw Jihoon’s disbelieving stare. “Anyway, they’re starting soon.” He tried to change the subject and knew it was a success when Jihoon’s face failed to hide his excited expression.

 

“Who do you love most?” Seungcheol turned to his boyfriend. “Me? Or Fireworks?”

 

“What?” Jihoon said caught off guard with the question. “Are you seriously jealous with fireworks right now?”

“Of course not.” Seungcheol replied. “I was just teasing you.”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes and took hold of Seungcheol’s hands. “Of course, I love you more.” He said kissing the elder’s cheek. “So, don’t you doubt about that.”

 

Seungcheol smiled and squeezed Jihoon’s entwined hands. “I love you too Lee Jihoon.”

 

Soon enough, the fireworks began to slowly go off and Seungcheol steeled his nerves for what he was about to do.

 

“Jihoon, I have something to tell you.” Seungcheol said trying his best not to sound nervous “I wanted to do this for a long time now.” and slowly pulled out the box from the inside pocket of his jacket. He paused for a moment when he saw Jihoon eagerly concentrated on the burst of colors in the night sky. Seungcheol looked around and saw a couple silently cheering him on.

 

“You should see this Seung—“ Jihoon was cut off when he noticed Seungcheol down on one knee. “What’s wrong?” he asked and felt a tear roll down his cheek when on the next burst of fireworks he saw something glinting on Seungcheol’s hands.

 

“Lee Jihoon, Will you marry me?” Seungcheol said and immediately felt time stood still as he waited for Jihoon’s answer. He was about to give up when he noticed Jihoon nod.

 

“Yes, Choi Seungcheol.”

 

Seungcheol’s heart skipped a beat and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding until he heard Jihoon’s answer.

 

“Get up.” Jihoon said and felt a blush cover his cheeks. “You’re embarrassing us.” even though the people were much pre occupied with the fireworks except for the couple who saw Seungcheol who was now jumping for joy hearing Jihoon’s reaction.

 

Seungcheol stood up and immediately kissed Jihoon while holding him by the waist. “Thank you.” He said after he pulled away from the kiss. “You’ve made me the happiest man on earth right now.”

 

 

When they got home, they decided to tell Jihoon’s mother the news together.

 

“Please tell me something that would make me happy.” Jihoon’s mother said after inviting the couple in.

 

“Mom.” Jihoon said pausing a bit for dramatic effect. “I have to tell you something.”

 

“What is it?” Jihoon’s mother asked barely containing her excitement.

 

“Marriage plans..” Jihoon paused. “Are on the way.” He said raising the finger that held the ring.

 

“OH MY GOSH!!!” Jihoon’s mother began squealing like a high school girl. “Jihoonie, this isn’t a dream right?” she asked her son for confirmation. “You’re going to get married?”

 

“It’s not, Mom.” Jihoon confirmed with a smile on his face. “You and I are really going to have  a long talk about marriage plans.”

 

“OH MY GOSH!!” Jihoon’s mother once again repeated. “You just made my day by proposing to my son Seungcheol.”

 

“Glad to hear that Mrs. Lee.”

 

“Mom.” She corrected her son’s now fiance. “You should call me mom if you’re going to be part of my family.”

 

“Of course.” Seungcheol replied. “Mom.”

 

“Does your parents now?”

 

“You’re the first to know.”

 

Jihoon’s mother nodded in response. “Go tell them. I’m going to make some calls.”

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol stepped out of the house and stopped outside Seungcheol’s house.

 

“Told you my mom would be overly excited hearing it.” Jihoon said barely containing a laugh.

 

“I already had the feeling you were right.” Seungcheol replied. “Turns out, you were right.”

 

Jihoon nodded. “Time for your parents to know.”

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol held into each other’s hands as they entered the Choi residence.

 

Upon hearing the news, Seungcheol’s mother could barely hold her tears as she hugged her son and Jihoon.

 

“I’M SO HAPPY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU.” Seungcheol’s mother said between sobs and she turned to her future son in law. “If Seungcheol makes you cry, don’t be afraid to tell me, okay?” she said. “I’ll kick his butt for you.” And resumed her sobbing.

 

“Congratulations.” Was the only thing Seungcheol’s father said who was also sobbing.

 

“C’mere you two.” Seungcheol said and hugged his parents. “I’m really happy and thankful that you two had been supportive.”

“You’re our son Seungcheollie.” His mother replied. “It makes sense that we should support you.”

 

After a long moment, the couple found themselves sitting in front of Jihoon’s house.

 

“I didn’t disappoint you, didn’t I?” Seungcheol said breaking the silence between them.

 

“No, you held on to your word of today being the best day ever.” Jihoon replied barely able to contain a smile as he looked at the ring. “It was that and more.”

 

Seungcheol smiled deeply and planted a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead and trailed down to the younger’s lips.

 

“I love you Lee Jihoon.”

 

“I love you too, Choi Seungcheol.”

 


	3. THREE

Today was the day everyone was waiting for. Today was Jihoon and Seungcheol’s wedding.  
  
Seungcheol turned to look at himself in front of the mirror. He ran his hands through his black suit and his usually styled was pushed down and combed back. He was still in the middle of his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You’re not having seconds thoughts, are you?”  
  
Seungcheol spun around and saw his high school friend, Kim Mingyu who was also his best man.  
  
“I’m nervous Gyu.” Seungcheol said trying to calm himself down.  
  
“If you’re worried about Jihoon running away, He loves you more than enough that he considers not doing it.” Mingyu patted the elder’s shoulder. “I passed by his room on the way here.”  
  
“What was he doing?” Seungcheol asked with picque interest.  
  
“He sounded like he was in the middle of practicing his wedding vows.”  
  
Seungcheol nodded in response and looked outside the window and saw the venue slowly filling up with the guests.  
  
In another room, Jihoon was having a moment with his best friend, Jeon Wonwoo and his boyfriend Kwon Soonyoung.  
  
“I’m pretty sure Seungcheol’s jaw is gonna drop upon seeing you.” Wonwoo commented after helping Jihoon put on his suite jacket. “You look amazing.”  
  
“Thanks.” Jihoon let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding, He observed himself quietly from head to toe making sure he was looking perfect.  
  
“Don’t stress yourself too much.” Soonyoung broke the silence that fell on the room  
  
“Soonyoung’s right.” Wonwoo chimed. “You’re going on your wedding not to war.”  
  
“The war that’s going to be happening today will probably be between your love for each other.”  
  
“Don’t mind his cheesiness Jihoonie’” Wonwoo said while straightening Jihoon’s collar. “Once this is over, it’s the time for the both of you to show your appreciation for each other,”  
  
“Oh look, I must’ve brought extra cheese.” Soonyoung snickered and the response he got from his boyfriend was a smack behind the head.  
  
The three heard a knock coming from the door and heard the voice of the wedding coordinator reminding them that it was almost time for the wedding.  
  
Wonwoo gave Jihoon one last hug before leaving. “You got this.”  
  
Jihoon waved them goodbye and walked outside where the sun was beginning to set enveloping the venue in a warm orange glow.  
  
“I’ll do great.” He said to himself and walked to his position.  
  
Soon enough. Jihoon heard the first notes of the song for the procession.  
  
As Jihoon was nearing the altar, he could clearly see Seungcheol smiling at him like he’s the only person present. Seungcheol offered his arm and Jihoon held to it as they neared the final steps. They stood facing each other and couldn’t help but smile at each other as the song hit it’s final note.  
  
“You look amazing right now.” Seungcheol breathed out another one of those sighs he didn’t he was holding on for too long.  
  
“I can say the same thing to you.” Jihoon replied smiling.  
  
The moment was ruined when they began to hear somebody sobbing and Jihoon thought it was his mother but as it turns out it was actually Wonwoo who was a sobbing mess causing for the venue to erupt into laughter.  
  
“Don’t mind him.” Soonyoung said gesturing for the event to resume.  
  
Soon enough, it was the time for the exchange of vows and Seungcheol was instructed to go first.  
  
Seuncheol cleared his throat as he unfolded a piece of paper inside his suite jacket and began reading:  
  
“I, Choi Seungcheol take you, Lee Jihoon as my husband, my partner for life. The only person I’ll ever love until my last breath.” Seungcheol ‘s voice was shaking as he continued reading. “I promise to give you everything you deserve and without fail show to the world how much I love you.”  
  
_Jihoon was getting bored while waiting for Seungcheol. To amuse himself, he looked around the architectural materials his boyfriend owned until he came across a folder that was labeled JIHOONIE. He opened it and saw a bunch of drawings of buildings and houses._  
  
_“Jihoonie.”_  
  
_Jihoon scrambled up and placed back the folder when he heard the door open._  
  
_“What are you doing?” Seungcheol asked sounding a bit suspicious._  
  
_“Oh, I was.. eh..I’m.” Jihoon mumbled._  
  
_Seungcheol noticed the JIHOONIE folder stick out. “Were you going through my belongings?”_  
  
_Jihoon jolted and rubbed his hands together. ‘I was bored. Please don’t get mad.”_  
  
_“I’m not mad at you Jihoonie.”_  
  
_“Oh, Can I ask you what this is then?” Jihoon raised a sheet of paper and saw Seungcheol’s face change expression._  
  
_“That’s a.. uh.. eh” Seungcheol struggled to find some answers as to what he had to say. “A project I put together myself. It’s for a client actually.”_  
  
_“A client?” Jihoon’s words were thick with disbelief. “You call your client Jihoonie?”_  
  
_Seungcheol let out a sigh. “itsdrawingsofourhouseifwegetmarried.” He said it so fast that Jihoon was barely able to understand anything._  
  
_“Huh?”_  
  
_“It’s drawings of our house if we get married.”_  
  
_Jihoon smiled and hugged his boyfriend. “It looks beautiful.”_

_“You deserve it.”_  
  
Upon finishing his vow, Seungcheol let out a breath he was holding in for too long as he tried to fight the tears that was coming out.  
  
It was Jihoon’s turn and his fingers trembled as he unfolded the paper he was holding.  
  
“I, Lee Jihoon, take you Choi Seungcheol as my husband, my life, my number one fan.” Jihoon began reading fighting back a sob.  
  
_Seungcheol got an invite for a talent show in Jihoon’s school. He was quite excited because it’s first time hearing Jihoon sing. He managed to find his way backstage and found Jihoon pacing back and forth, his guitar standing in a corner._  
  
_“Jihoon.” Seungcheol called smiling._  
  
_Jihoon groaned as he hugged the older male. “I can’t do this.” He said hiding his face at the crook of Seungcheol’s neck._  
  
_“Of course you can.” Seungcheol said assuringly rubbing circles on the younger’s back. “Don’t screw this up.”_

_“That’s what I’m scared of.” Jihoon replied. “You seeing me screw this up.”_  
  
_“I came here to cheer you on and not see you fail Lee Jihoon.” Seungcheol picked up the guitar and handed it to Jihoon._  
  
_Jihoon nodded. “I guess I’ll do great.”_  
  
_“You’ll do awesome.” Seungcheol hugged his boyfriend again. ‘Take that compliment from your number one fan.”_  
  
“I promise to always stay by your side and love you until my last breath.”  
  
Jihoon cleared his throat as he folded back the paper and felt tears run down his cheeks.  
  
As soon as they were declared husband, Jihoon pulled down Seungcheol to initiate the kiss. The kiss being soft and slow as their lips moved in the same rhythm. Jihoon slung his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and the latter around Jihoon’s waist.  
  
“THAT’S MY BOY!!!” Jihoon’s mother cheered and saw her son smiling widely at her direction.

“You just made me the happiest man on earth Lee Jihoon.” Seungcheol said breaking the kiss.  
  
“This is just the beginning Choi Seungcheol.” Jihoon laughed.

 

 

END OF STORY

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have finally reached the end of the story. Thank you for taking time to read this and hope you guys liked it.


End file.
